Funding Opportunity ? RFA-FD-15-018 Limited Competition: Advancing Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) (U18) Applicant: State of Tennessee, Department of Agriculture, Consumer & Industry Services Division PHS 398 Research Plan Project Summary The intent of this project is to advance efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system by advancing conformance with the federal Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. The section of the Tennessee Department of Agriculture, Consumer and Industry Services Division (CIS) Food Safety section is responsible for regulatory oversight of retail food firms in Tennessee and will be the focus of this project. CIS intends to accomplish the goals of this project by seeking opportunities to host and attend meetings and trainings to stay informed of current issues for retail food safety, and working to implement a quality assurance program. Any support awarded would also go toward purchasing inspection equipment and travel expenses. Conformance with these standards will improve consistency across Federal, State and local regulatory programs and facilitate cooperative efforts to reduce risk to food safety related hazards in facilities that hold or sell retail food. Building trust with other agencies in the methods and procedures used by CIS through participation in nationally recognized standard programs will provide the opportunity to take a more active role in the developing an Integrated Food Safety System for the U.S. Ultimately, better integration and sharing of information will provide the opportunity to respond proactively, rather than reactively, as risks to the food supply are identified.